


Loved You From The Start

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, HP Pop Punk Fest, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Second Chances, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “It’s odd, isn’t it?” Sirius points out, breaking the tense silence. “Trying this again, after all this time?”“It is.” Remus agrees, an uncomfortable smile on his face. “We’ve been here before, remember? Giving things another try.”“That was a long time ago.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Loved You From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You'.

“It’s odd, isn’t it?” Sirius points out, breaking the tense silence. “Trying this again, after all this time?”

“It is.” Remus agrees, an uncomfortable smile on his face. “We’ve been here before, remember? Giving things another try.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“It was,” Remus sighs, as he picks up his wine, swirling it around to distract himself from having to face the other man.

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I.”

“No, Remus…,” Sirius tries, but when Remus keeps his eyes focused on the wine, he reaches out to touch his hand. “I’m sorry I failed you. Failed us.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Was it worth it?” Sirius scoffs, taking his hand off the other man’s hand. “No, it wasn’t. I know it’s easy to say, but it didn’t mean anything. It was just…”

“That’s worse,” Remus interrupts him, setting down his wine. “You were willing to throw everything away for something that didn’t even mean anything?”

“I was weak.” Sirius shrugs. “But it was always you.”

“It wasn’t though, was it? Or you wouldn’t have slept with him.”

Sirius gives a nod, too ashamed to try and defend himself. He takes another bite of his food, but it leaves him feeling sick, and he quickly puts down his fork again.

“I hate myself for what I did to you, Remus,” he finally sighs. “And this… you being willing to give me another chance, I know I don’t deserve it.”

“But?” Remus asks, a knowing smile on his face.

“No but. I don’t deserve another chance, and I know it.”

“Then why are you here?” Remus asks, looking around his dining room.

“Because I love you. I always have.” Sirius shrugs. “And when we ran into each other the other day…”

“I have forgiven you a long time ago, Sirius,” Remus interrupts him. “But I still don’t understand why you threw away what we had. And truth be told, I’m not sure if things will be any different this time.”

“I understand.” Sirius nods, before getting up and flashing an embarrassed smile. “I shouldn’t have come, should I?”

“No, stay. I’m sorry. I’m just… this is…,” Remus tries, gesturing for Sirius to sit back down. “I suppose we will both have to show each other that we’ve changed, don’t we?”

“You don’t…”

“No,” Remus quickly says. “I have made mistakes too, Sirius. So let’s…” He reaches out to take the other man’s hand. “Let’s start over. Let’s take our time to get to know each other and fall in love again.”

“I never fell out of love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
